


to rest in your life

by artificialromance



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, god I love these two so much they're so good, gonna be mad for the rest of my life that we didn't get to see them together, of a character that barely exists xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialromance/pseuds/artificialromance
Summary: Amanda removes her helmet on her way to the door, and her heart beats with a new conviction when she makes it there. She knocks in rehearsed rhythm, and muffled footsteps approach. There’s the turn and pull of a handle, then Caramelinda. The doorway frames her like a classic work of art—striking; timeless—in a word, beautiful. As ever.“Hi.”-bc caramilflinda was paid dust this season and all the sapphic lore surrounding her singlehandedly restored my will to live <3
Relationships: Amanda Maillard/Caramelinda Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	to rest in your life

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "nothing without love" by nate ruess!

In the halls of Castle Candy, Amanda knew had a lot of things to be grateful for. It was easy to take it all for granted most days. The food, for one—never rationed, always delicious, and grand feasts once a week. Her castle quarters and marshmallow-soft bed, for another. Palace walls so tall that most days, it felt like you had the sky to yourself indoors. And the fact that, against all odds, she was alive at all, let alone living to serve the royal family.  
  
And she was grateful. Truly, for all of it. Surrounded by opulent luxury, she should want for nothing, but there was always one thing she wanted above all else. Most days it felt like wanting was all she was good for. She knew she was greedy; she knew she couldn’t help it. In her defense, it had been longer than usual since—  
  
“Her Royal Majesty summons you to her chambers.” Calroy’s voice cuts through her inner monologue, and she turns around to meet his eyes and scowl. He raises an eyebrow in jest.  
  
Amanda, ever the stronger of the two, juts an armored elbow at his side as she passes him, and Cal chuckles. Of course he knows—secrets are easy to keep outside the castle but nearly impossible within it, and Cal is always the first to know a secret. It’s been that way since Amanda first met him, back when she began her training. It’s playful, but she doesn’t respond aloud; she never does. Perhaps, she thinks, because she is still afraid to. In her youth, she had learned that you kept good things (important things) a secret, lest they be taken away from you, whether by fate or by men. Superstitious as she was, she figured that if such beliefs held her up well enough through the years, there must be something to them.  
  
She removes her helmet on her way to the door, and her heart beats with a new conviction when she makes it there. She knocks in rehearsed rhythm, and muffled footsteps approach. There’s the turn and pull of a handle, then Caramelinda. The doorway frames her like a classic work of art—striking; timeless—in a word, beautiful. As ever.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello.” Amanda struggles to find something to say that she hasn’t said a thousand times before. She clears her throat. “Is that a new robe?”  
  
“Oh, this?” Cara gestures at her sleeve, deep violet silk fit with lilac embroidery. “I’ve had it for a long time, but I’ve never worn it. So I suppose it is, in a sense.” She touches a hand to Amanda’s plated forearm. “Please, come in.”  
  
Amanda steps through the doorway and as soon as the latch clicks, she feels soft lips on her own and a warm hand on the nape of her neck. She melts into the kiss and her head buzzes red and sweet.  
  
“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow,” Amanda says, catching her breath.  
  
“I’m not,” Cara says between kisses. “Made sure to finish all my business early.” She tugs on Amanda’s chest plate. “Missed you too much.”  
  
Amanda’s stomach flutters, and she hums in response. She steps back and begins undoing her armor. It used to take her ages, but she’s had a lot of practice. Crosses her arms to undo both gauntlets, first, then the upper arms and shoulders, the chest next, and finally bending down to do the rest. Shoes last. She’s left standing in her shirt and pants—she’s just a little sweaty, and a little self-conscious for it. Without shoes, she’s noticeably a bit shorter than Cara, and her body, usually contained in the hard shell of her plate mail, is soft and on display now. Amanda loves being here, being with Caramelinda. She wouldn’t trade an ounce of it for the world, and yet. This part is always hard.  
  
But Cara looks thoroughly charmed; runs smooth hands down Amanda’s arms to take each of her hands, and Amanda is grateful to forget herself. Cara leads them to her bed, and Amanda’s on top of her, untying her robe and kissing hard down her neck and breathing her in like air, and decides that she might have mistaken starvation for greed after all. “I missed you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :^)


End file.
